Vs. Heracross
Vs. Heracross is the first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 5/6/15. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway are leaving Goldenrod City, when they see a line of people, heading towards the entrance to a park. Elise: What’s this for? Conway: The National Park of Johto. Though, I didn’t know it had such a turn out. Chikorita: Chika? Chikorita raises its leaf, as if sensing something. She hops off Ian’s shoulder, heading down the line. It then runs into another Chikorita, with an Electabuzz team headband. Chikorita: Chiko? Chiko! Ian’s Chikorita: Chika! Casey: Huh? Hey, Ian! Ian: Oh, Casey. Casey: You entering the Bug Catching Contest too? Conway: Bug Catching contest? Casey: It’s a contest to see who can catch the rarest Bug type Pokémon. And you get to keep your entry. Ian: In that case, yeah. I’ll enter. What do you think, Chikorita? Chikorita: Chika! Casey: Me and my Chikorita are going to win it! Right Chikorita?! Chikorita: Chiko! End Scene Elise and Conway are sitting at on bleachers, in front of a large monitor. The monitor shows the contestants together, the tournament director talking. Director: Alright, here’s how the tournament works. You’ll each be allowed one Pokémon to use, no others allowed. During the tournament, you will be given 20 Sport Balls, which is the only kind of Pokéball you can use. You can catch as many Pokémon as you want, but you can only take one to the judging stage. The rest must be released. You have a total of one hour. Once everyone is given their Sport Balls, we shall start! The officials give out the Park Balls, as the trainers scatter around the park. Casey and Chikorita walk through, chanting the Electabuzz theme. Casey: Let’s all cheer Electabuzz, greatest team of all! The players charge the field and double team the ball! They’re the crew with Mega Punch when they are in a crunch! Metronome safe at home, Hyper Beam too! Win, win, through thick and thin. Electabuzz, it’s you! Yeah! A Weedle comes out of the tall grass, slightly irritated. Casey: Alright, our first bug! Chikorita, send it a curve ball with Razor Leaf! Chikorita spins its leaf, launching curving leaves. Weedle is hit, as its stinger glows purple, as it fires several purple barbs. Casey: Dodge the Poison Sting, and go for the steal with Tackle! Chikorita runs around Poison Sting, though still hit by some barbs. Chikorita nails Weedle with Tackle. Casey: And Razor Leaf! Chikorita fires Razor Leaf, knocking Weedle down. Casey: Go, Sport Ball! Casey throws the Sport Ball, hitting and sucking in Chikorita. It shakes, as it locks. Casey picks it up. Casey: Yeah! We caught it! We did it, we did it! Casey is jumping up and down, Chikorita excited with her. Ian and Chikorita are walking, as a group of Ledyba take flight, hovering overhead. Chikorita marvels at them, Ian doing so as well. Ian: Agreed. Beautiful. Ian then spots a different Pokémon, a Ledian. Its antenna are shorter than some of the Ledyba. Ian pulls out the Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Ledian, the Five Star Pokémon. This Pokémon uses starlight for power, usually appearing in areas where the stars appear brightest. Ian: Let’s go for it. Sweet Scent. Chikorita raises its leaf, releasing Sweet Scent, a pink aroma enveloping the area. The Ledian and all the Ledyba are entranced from the aroma, as they all fly down at Ian. Suddenly, Butterfree, Caterpie, Venonat, Parasect, Spinarak, Yanma and Beedrill swarm around as well, all coming closer. Ian starts backing up, Chikorita slightly nervous. Ian: Too many of them. Not my best idea. (He looks up, seeing the Ledian.) Though it isn’t moving. You think you could hit it? Chikorita: Chika! Ian: Then hit it with Razor Leaf! Chikorita swings its leaf, launching two spinning leaves. The first one hits Ledian, it recoiling backwards. It leans back, the second leaf missing and hitting a Beedrill, infuriating it. It buzzes frantically, as it flies in after Ian, firing Poison Sting from its stingers. Ian takes off running, Beedrill following. Casey: Come on, Chikorita! Knock them out of the park! Chikorita: Chiko! Chikorita fires Razor Leaf at a group of Pineco, some of them being knocked back. However, others charge in with Tackle, knocking Chikorita back, it panting heavily. Casey: No time to rest! Go for a grand slam! Chikorita prepares to fire another Razor Leaf, when Ian and Chikorita run by, Beedrill on their tail. Chikorita fires Razor Leaf, hitting Beedrill. Angry, Beedrill comes at them. Casey: (In heaven) Ah! A yellow and black striped Pokémon! It is mine! Chikorita, Razor Leaf! Chikorita pants heavily, as it goes for Razor Leaf. Beedrill strikes Chikorita with Twineedle, thrusting its stingers at Chikorita twice. Chikorita falls down, struggling to stand. Casey: Stand up Chikorita! We have to catch it and we have to win! Ian: Sweet Scent. Ian’s Chikorita releases Sweet Scent, Beedrill calmed once again. Casey: Now I’ve got you. Go, Sport Ball! She throws the Sport Ball, sucking the Beedrill in. The Pokéball shakes, then it locks. Casey: We did it! (She picks up the ball.) We caught Beedrill! Chikorita, isn’t that great? (She looks around, seeing Chikorita was gone.) Chikorita? Ian: You drove it off. Casey turns to face Ian, angry. Casey: What’d you say to me?! Ian: You haven’t cared about Chikorita’s feelings since the moment you walked in here. All you’ve been thinking about is winning. Casey: And beating you! Aren’t you thinking of beating me?! Ian: After that display of neglect, you’re not even worth the effort. (Ian turns away from Casey, walking away.) Now, I’m going to find a new Pokémon to become my friend. Casey: Friend? (Tears start to form in her eyes.) Chikorita! Wait! Casey takes off running, looking for Chikorita. End Scene Ian and Chikorita travel through the park, when they see a Heracross clinging to a tree. The tip of its horn has a cross like shape. It is eating sap from the tree. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. This Pokémon loves eating sap from trees. It assists in giving other Pokémon access to the sap by digging to it with its horn. Ian: Wow. That definetely looks strong. This’ll be a big challenge, Chikorita. You ready? Chikorita: Chika! Ian: Then Razor Leaf! Chikorita hops off Ian’s shoulder, firing Razor Leaf. The leaves bounce off Heracross’s back, it not fazed. Chikorita then charges in, leaf glowing white. She swings the leaf, using Cut, Heracross moaning from the attack. Heracross: Hera! Heracross flutters forward, going for a Horn Attack. Ian: Reflect! Chikorita raises a Reflect wall, Heracross colliding with it. Heracross strikes it with Horn Attack again, then raises his arm. He swings it down, the Brick Break shattering the Reflect, hitting Chikorita hard. Chikorita: Chika! Ian runs forward, catching her. Ian: What was that? (He opens his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Brick Break, a Fighting type move. Can break Reflect and Light Screen walls. Ian: Bad news for us. Heracross: Hera! Heracross flies at them, as Ian takes off running, sheltering Chikorita. Casey: Chikorita! Where are you?! Casey is searching through the park, when she finds her Chikorita, sitting under a leaf. Casey: Chikorita. Casey walks over, bending over to be at eye level. Chikorita looks away. Casey: I’m really sorry about pushing you too hard. I was just so focused on proving to Ian I was a strong trainer, I forgot about your feelings. Please forgive me. Chikorita: Chiko, chiko! Casey: Oh, thank you Chikorita! Ian: Move it! Ian runs by, Heracross hot on their tail. Casey stands, her and Chikorita battle ready. Casey: Let’s keep it busy! Razor Leaf! Chikorita fires Razor Leaf, Heracross seeing it. It uses its horn to deflect them, then strikes Chikorita with Horn Attack. Chikorita is pushed back, when it stands tall. Chikorita: Chiko! Chikorita glows, as it begins to morph, evolving. It evolves into Bayleef, yelling to the sky. Bayleef: Bay! Casey: Alright! (She pulls out her Pokédex, scanning it.) Pokédex: Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. Bayleef releases a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck. The scent leaves those who smell it energetic and eager to battle. Casey: Go, Bayleef! Body Slam! Bayleef rears up on its hind legs, as Heracross flies in with Horn Attack. The two collide, knocking each other back. Ian: Cut! Chikorita charges in, striking Heracross with Cut. Ian: Go, Sport Ball! He throws the Sport Ball, sucking Heracross in. The Sport Ball shakes, and then locks. Ian picks it up. Ian: I caught, a Heracross. Casey: Hey! That was ours! Ian: You caught the Beedrill that came after me, so we’re even. Casey: Huh?! Yeah, I guess. The tournament is over, the contestants on the stage. Director: And now, it is my honor to present Ian as the winner of the Bug Catching Tournament, with his spectacular Heracross! And for first place, I present to you the Sun Stone! Ian takes the Sun Stone, nodding to the Director. He walks off the stage, joining Elise, Conway and Casey. Elise: Congrats! Conway: A Sun Stone, huh? I’ll have to do some research on it. I’ve never heard of it before. Casey: You may have won this time. But next time we’ll win! Right Bayleef?! Bayleef: Bay! Ian: I look forward to it. Main Events * Casey returns. * Casey's Chikorita evolves into Bayleef, learning Body Slam as it does. * Casey catches and releases a Weedle. She catches and keeps a Beedrill. * Ian catches a Heracross, which knows Horn Attack and Brick Break. It is male due to gender differences. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Casey * Announcer Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's, newly caught) * Togepi (Elise's) * Chikorita (Casey's, evolves) * Bayleef (Casey's, newly evolved) * Weedle (Casey's, released) * Beedrill (Casey's, newly caught) * Ledyba * Ledian * Butterfree * Caterpie * Venonat * Parasect * Spinarak * Yanma * Pineco Trivia * This episode is based on the anime episode The Bug Stops Here, ''with a few elements from ''A Sappy Ending. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise